spring fourteenth
by revabhipraya
Summary: Hari ini, kebetulan, adalah 14 Spring. {kumpulan ficlet untuk (hampir) semua penduduk Kota Mineral}
1. carter x harvest goddess

**Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Fanon.

 **Summary:** Hari ini, kebetulan, adalah 14 Spring.

 **spring fourteenth** oleh reycchi

* * *

 _ **carter x harvest goddess**_

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Carter telah menyiapkan satu hal yang penting: kukis—ia memasaknya sejak kemarin, pagi ini ia hanya perlu membawanya.

Sengaja Carter bangun pagi-pagi, sebelum matahari terbit, agar tidak ada yang melihatnya berjalan keluar dari gereja, melintasi Rose Square, masuk ke hutan, hingga tiba di depan Gua Musim Semi. Carter menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Kosong, tempat itu kosong.

Pria itu mengeluarkan kukisnya yang telah dibungkus rapi dengan bungkus kado—dia meminta tolong Stu membelikan selembar untuknya, tidak mungkin dia yang membelinya langsung ke toko karena pasti akan ditanya-tanya. Setelah memastikan, benar-benar memastikan, bahwa tidak ada orang di sana, Carter segera melemparkan hadiahnya ke dalam kolam Goddess.

Muncullah seorang wanita berambut hijau dari dalam kolam.

"Terima kasih atas—eh? Carter?"

Carter hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Selamat Hari _Thanksgiving_."

Sang wanita gelagapan. "Oh, eh, uh, iya, sama-sama. Terima kasih atas kadonya."

Kemudian dia kembali menghilang.

Senyum tipis masih belum tanggal dari mulut Carter. Setelah memetik sebuah bunga dekat pemandian air panas untuk diletakkan di vas bunga kamarnya, Carter berjalan kembali ke gereja.

Biarlah tetap hanya dia yang tahu seberapa besarnya ia mencintai Goddess—dan wanita itu mencintainya balik.

.

.

.

 _ **carter x harvest goddess: fin  
next: saibara x ellen**_

* * *

 **A/N.**

Ini bahkan bukan Canon, sama sekali bukan- cuma karena aku gak menemukan latar belakang kenapa Carter jadi pastor, jadi aku beranggapan kalau dia punya cinta terlarang atau cinta tak berbalas yang bikin sakit hati. Dan karena aku mau bikin semua cewek di HM dapet kukis, jadilah aku pasangkan Goddess dengan Carter. Anggap aja Carter putus asa karena jatuh cinta sama dewi terus dia jadi pastor karena itu, begitu. /nak

Ditunggu komentarnya~


	2. saibara x ellen

**Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon.

 **Summary:** Hari ini, kebetulan, adalah 14 Spring.

 **spring fourteenth** oleh reycchi

* * *

 _ **saibara x ellen**_

.

.

.

Pagi itu sengaja Saibara menitipkan toko kepada Gray sebentar. Ada hal penting yang harus dilakukannya sebelum bekerja hari ini, dan semua orang tahu bahwa yang harus dilakukannya berhubungan dengan kukis yang dibawa pria tua itu di balik punggung.

Saibara berjalan lambat-lambat sambil membalas sapaan orang-orang yang lewat dengan tidak ramah. Ada Basil dan Anna yang sedang berjalan menuju Bukit Mother serta Rick yang sedang berjalan menuju supermarket. Meski jalan mereka searah, Saibara tidak sudi berjalan bersama anak muda itu. Untung saja pemuda itu mempercepat langkahnya sehingga Saibara tidak perlu berbasa-basi lebih lanjut.

Akhirnya Saibara tiba juga di rumah itu, rumah kecil berpenghuni tiga orang yang terkadang ia kunjungi.

Baru saja Saibara mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk, tahu-tahu pintu dibuka dari dalam.

"Oh, Kakek Saibara! Halo!" sapa si bocah lelaki yang memang tinggal di situ. "Mau bertemu Nenek?"

Pelan, Saibara mengangguk.

"Nek! Ada Kakek Saibara!" seru bocah itu sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia lalu kembali menatap Saibara. "Aku pergi dulu ya, Kakek Saibara! Aku akan bermain bersama May!"

Saibara mengangguk lagi. "Selamat bersenang-senang."

Si bocah berlari keluar rumah sementara Saibara tertegun. Sebentar, sejak kapan dia jadi selembut itu?

"Masuklah, Saibara."

Saibara menurut. Ditutupnya pintu setelah ia berada di dalam rumah mungil namun nyaman itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Ellen?"

"Baik, seperti biasa," jawab sang wanita tua yang duduk di kursi goyang itu dengan senyum. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku, uhum, baik," balas Saibara salah tingkah. "Ada yang mau kusampaikan. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama karena harus menjaga toko."

Ellen mengangguk pelan. "Ada apa?"

Saibara mengeluarkan kukis yang telah dibungkusnya dengan rapi dari balik punggung, lalu memberikannya kepada Ellen. "Aku membuatnya sendiri, tentunya dengan bahan-bahan bergula rendah untuk mencegah kadar gulamu naik."

Ellen menerima hadiah itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Terima kasih."

"Ya." Saibara mengedipkan mata. "Aku pergi dulu."

Dan pria tua itu tidak sanggup lagi melihat ke belakang—apalagi dengan wajah merah begitu.

.

.

.

 _ **saibara x ellen: fin  
next: jeff x sasha**_

* * *

 **A/N.**

Kok aku kesel sendiri baca Saibara jadi kayak kakek-kakek tsun- /GAGITU

 _Anyway_ , awalnya aku sempet bingung mau memasangkan Ellen sama siapa berhubung kakek-kakek di FOMT ada banyak (/gagitu). Terus karena baca _event_ Ellen dan di sana ada Saibara beberapa kali dateng—bahkan pake nge- _blush_ segala cie—akhirnya kupakai Saibara, deh~

Ditunggu komentarnya!


	3. jeff x sasha

**Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon.

 **Summary:** Hari ini, kebetulan, adalah 14 Spring.

 **spring fourteenth** oleh reycchi

* * *

 _ **jeff x sasha**_

.

.

.

Pagi itu, seperti biasa, Jeff, Sasha, dan Karen merapikan toko swalayan mereka sebelum dibuka. Sasha mengelap etalase yang kotor, Karen menyapu lantai, sedangkan Jeff memeriksa uang di mesin kassa setelah sebelumnya memeriksa stok barang dan kiriman bulan depan. Begitulah kebiasaan mereka di setiap pagi sebelum swalayan buka.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku!" seru Karen sambil menaruh sapu yang ia gunakan di lemari peralatan. "Aku akan menunggu di luar sampai toko buka."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari kedua orang tuanya, Karen berlari keluar.

"Tahukah kau apa yang Karen lakukan setiap pagi sebelum toko buka?" tanya Sasha tiba-tiba sambil terus mengelap etalase.

"Tidak. Apa?" tanya Jeff sambil menaruh beberapa lembar uang di dalam mesin kassa lalu menutup lacinya.

"Bertemu Rick," jawab Sasha sambil membalikkan badan. "Daripada dia melakukannya diam-diam terus, lebih baik kau segera memberinya izin untuk berpacaran—dan akhirnya, menikah."

"Menikah?" Jeff mendengus. "Memasak saja dia tidak bisa."

"Aku tahu, tapi ..." Jeda sejenak, Sasha menarik napas. "Cobalah memberinya kesempatan, Jeff, Karen bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Entahlah, Sasha," balas Jeff sambil membuka laci lain di meja kassa. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna krem dari dalamnya. "Omong-omong, kemarilah."

Sasha menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menghampiri sang suami. "Ada apa?"

Jeff menyerahkan kotak itu. "Selamat Hari _Thanksgiving_."

Sasha terkesiap sejenak. Detik berikutnya, bukannya mengambil kotak itu, sang wanita justru mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi suaminya.

.

.

.

 _ **jeff x sasha: fin  
next: rick x karen**_

* * *

 **A/N.**

Sejujurnya aku gak tau Jeff mendukung hubungan Rick sama Karen atau nggak, itu semata-mata supaya Jeff sama Sasha ada bahan obrolan aja /yha.

Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


	4. rick x karen

**Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon.

 **Summary:** Hari ini, kebetulan, adalah 14 Spring.

 **spring fourteenth** oleh reycchi

* * *

 _ **rick x karen**_

.

.

.

Karen berjalan keluar dari toko swalayan milik keluarganya setelah pekerjaan selesai. Begitu Karen membuka pintu, pas sekali, Rick juga tengah melintasi toko. Karen menebak pemuda itu hendak duduk di kursi depan toko—dan tentu saja tebakannya benar, toh, itu memang kebiasaan mereka sejak lama.

"Pagi," sapa Karen sambil menghampiri pemuda berkacamata itu. Ia lalu duduk di samping sang pemud. "Kau tepat waktu."

"Kapan aku terlambat?" balas Rick santai. "Pagi juga, omong-omong."

"Jadi, mana?" tanya Karen sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

Rick mengerutkan dahi. "Apanya yang 'mana'?"

"Tentu saja hadiah untukku, Bodoh. Tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu begitu, kau payah dalam berakting."

Rick mendecak. "Setidaknya biarkan aku kelihatan sedikit romantis, bisa?"

"Tidak bisa." Karen menggerakkan sedikit tangannya yang masih ia sodorkan. "Cepat, mana hadiahku?"

Merasa kalah, Rick akhirnya mengeluarkan kotak yang sengaja ia sembunyikan dari Karen. Diberikannya kotak itu kepada sang gadis yang langsung menerima dengan suka cita. "Pagi ini kau melihat kalender, ya?"

"Oh, aku selalu melihat kalender," balas Karen acuh tak acuh sambil membuka hadiahnya. "Wah, kukis cokelat! Boleh kumakan, ya?"

"Silakan saja."

Tahu-tahu Karen "menyelundupkan" satu buah kukis ke dalam mulut Rick, disambut tawa oleh pemuda itu.

.

.

.

 _ **rick x karen: fin  
next: duke x manna**_

* * *

 **A/N.**

Karen rada blangsak kan, ya? /nak

Ditunggu komentarnya!


	5. duke x manna

**Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon.

 **Summary:** Hari ini, kebetulan, adalah 14 Spring.

 **spring fourteenth** oleh reycchi

* * *

 _ **duke x manna**_

.

.

.

Duke sedang memetik beberapa anggur yang dirasanya sudah cukup matang untuk diolah menjadi jus. Berdasarkan pemeriksaan rutinnya tadi malam, persediaan jus anggur mereka sudah menipis sehingga Duke mau tidak mau harus mengolah kembali. Untung saja kemarin sang pria sempat membeli kukis untuk dijadikan hadiah kepada istrinya sehingga hari ini dia bisa fokus bekerja saja.

"Duke, kau di halaman?"

"Ya," sahut Duke tanpa menoleh. Itu pasti Manna yang memanggilnya, dia sudah tahu.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di telinga Duke. Makin lama makin kencang, mengindikasikan seseorang tengah mendekatinya. Dan tentu saja, Duke tahu itu Manna.

"Ada apa?" tanya Duke sambil menghentikan aktivitas petik-memetiknya sejenak. Tidak enak berbicara dengan Manna sambil memetik anggur.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Manna sambil menyodorkan sepiring roti panggang. "Kautahu, sarapan adalah makanan paling penting dalam sehari. Sarapan membantu sel-sel otakmu dan mendorong tubuhmu untuk fokus dan aktif sampai sore nanti. Tidak masalah kau tidak makan siang atau makan malam, meski kau pasti lapar, selama kau sarapan. Jadi, apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Karena Manna selalu bicara panjang lebar, Duke tidak akan fokus mendengarkan jika ia sambil memetik anggur.

"Belum," jawab Duke sambil menerima piring tersebut. "Kau sendiri?"

"Sudah, tapi aku sedang tidak begitu nafsu makan sehingga aku hanya makan sedikit." Manna memelankan suaranya. "Aku datang bulan, Duke, kautahu bagaimana nasib perutku di saat seperti ini. Perutku selalu menolak makan banyak dan aku pun jadi tidak semangat untuk menambah porsi makan."

Duke tahu. Duke selalu tahu.

"Kalau begitu, makan ini saja," ucap Duke sambil memberikan sebungkus kukis yang telah ia siapkan di kantung celananya.

Manna menatapnya heran.

"Bukan makanan berat, setidaknya untuk mengisi perutmu."

"Kau tidak biasanya memberikan sesuatu kepadaku, Duke, kecuali anggur, anggur, dan anggur. Cincin pernikahan juga, namun itu tidak masuk hitungan pemberian karena itu adalah kewajiban. Kalau kau sampai memberikan hadiah seperti ini, berarti ada yang spesial. Hari apa ini?"

Duke menghela napas. "Selamat Hari _Thanksgiving_ , Manna."

"Oh, astaga!"

Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Manna berkata di bawah dua kalimat.

.

.

.

 _ **duke x manna: fin  
next: basil x anna**_

* * *

 **A/N.**

Karena Manna terkenal dengan kecerewetannya yang hqq, _so why not_? /gimana

Ditunggu komentarnya! :3


	6. basil x anna

**Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon.

 **Summary:** Hari ini, kebetulan, adalah 14 Spring.

 **spring fourteenth** oleh reycchi

* * *

 _ **basil x anna**_

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Basil mengajak Anna pergi untuk melihat-lihat bunga di Bukit Ibu. Berdua saja, tanpa Mary.

Sebenarnya Anna diam-diam heran dengan ajakan suaminya itu. Memang sih, hari itu Mary harus menjaga perpustakaan jadi tidak bisa ikut pergi, namun firasat Anna mengatakan bahwa ajakan Basil tidaklah sesimpel itu.

 _Pasti ada sesuatu_ , batinnya yakin.

Sayangnya, Anna tidak melihat kalender pagi itu.

Setibanya di Bukit Ibu, Basil dan Anna duduk-duduk di sekitar bunga yang mekar sembari menikmati embusan angin. Sesekali Basil bangkit untuk memeriksa bunga-bunga yang ada serta serangga yang menghinggapinya. Setelah itu, ia akan duduk kembali di dekat Anna. Terus saja Basil melakukan kegiatan tidak penting itu selama satu jam.

"Basil, kau harus jujur," ujar Anna saat Basil, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, duduk di hadapannya. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Apanya yang 'ada apa'?" balas Basil bingung, namun Anna tidak bisa dibohongi.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu lebih dari dua puluh tahun untuk tahu bahwa kau berbohong, Basil," balas sang wanita lembut. "Katakan, ada apa?"

Basil terkekeh malu. "Sudah kuduga kau akan curiga."

Anna mengerutkan dahi. "Curiga?"

"Karena Mary tidak ikut."

Benar, Anna curiga akan hal itu. "Memangnya apa yang membuat Mary tidak ikut?"

"Karena aku yang memintanya." Basil mengangkat bahu. "Di samping alasan bahwa dia harus menjaga perpustakaan."

Oh, ternyata.

"Aku mau memberimu ini." Basil membuka tasnya lalu mengambil sekotak kukis yang telah dibungkus dan diberi pita. Diserahkannya kepada Anna sambil berkata, "Selamat Hari _Thanksgiving_."

Anna terkesiap. "Hari ini tanggal empat belas?"

Basil mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih!" ujar sang wanita sambil memeluk pria yang sudah belasan tahun ini menjadi suaminya.

.

.

.

 _ **basil x anna: fin  
next: trent x elli**_

* * *

 **A/N.**

Mother's Hill diterjemahin nggak enak ya (...) tapi kalo ditulis seperti itu juga sama nggak enaknya.

Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


	7. trent x elli

**Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon.

 **Summary:** Hari ini, kebetulan, adalah 14 Spring.

 **spring fourteenth** oleh reycchi

* * *

 _ **trent x elli**_

.

.

.

Pada pagi yang terasa seperti pagi yang biasa di klinik, Elli yang baru saja tiba bergegas melakukan pendataan stok obat yang tersedia di apotek. Jika stok obat kurang, maka ia harus mengajak Trent "berburu" dedaunan ke Bukit Ibu lagi. Stok dedaunan habis, jika Elli tidak salah periksa kemarin.

Elli mungkin merasa bahwa pagi itu adalah pagi yang biasa, namun Trent tidak.

Sejak Elli masuk, Trent sudah tidak bisa fokus bekerja meskipun dia ingin. Tangannya gemetaran setiap kali memegang pulpen, jadi bagaimana dia bisa menuliskan jadwal temunya—yang sudah direncanakan—hari ini? Gawat. Ini gawat.

"Dokter?" panggil Elli dari luar.

Spontan tubuh Trent menegang. "I-iya?"

"Boleh aku masuk? Aku mau menyerahkan laporan pendataan obat."

"Oh, silakan." Buru-buru Trent mengambil sebuah kotak cokelat dari laci mejanya. Ia letakkan di atas meja, berharap Elli menyadari eksistensi kotak itu dan menanyakan isinya. Trent hanya perlu pura-pura tidak tahu—ia tahu kemampuan aktingnya payah—dan pura-pura menyerahkan kotak berisi kukis itu kepada Elli seolah karena kotak itu _tidak_ sengaja ada di sana. Padahal, Trent sudah menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk memanggang kue ini sampai-sampai tidak tidur.

"Permisi," ucap Elli sembari berjalan memasuki ruang periksa. Ia berhenti tepat di hadapan Trent—tentunya mereka dibatasi meja—sebelum mengangkat kertas pegangannya dan membaca, "Sisa obat yang ada di apotek untuk hari ini ... lima Bodigizer, sepuluh Turbojolt, serta dua belas Bodigizer XL dan Turbojolt XL. Lalu untuk stok bahan ..." Elli membalik halaman kertasnya. "Semuanya habis, jadi kita harus mencari lagi."

"Baiklah." Trent menyodorkan tangan, Elli memberikan kertasnya. "Bagaimana kalau besok pagi sebelum klinik buka kita pergi ke Bukit Ibu?"

Elli mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Trent ikut mengangguk. "Kau boleh pergi."

Elli membungkuk sedikit sebelum membalikkan badan untuk berjalan keluar dari ruang periksa. Duh, rencana Trent gagal. Gadis itu tidak menyadari keberadaan kotak di atas mejanya. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimanabagaimanabagai—

"Elli, tunggu."

Sang gadis menghentikan langkah dan menoleh. "Ya?"

Trent menyodorkan kotak itu sambil mengalihkan pandang. "Ambillah. Selamat Hari _Thanksgiving_."

Elli tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

 _ **trent x elli: fin  
next: harris x aja**_

* * *

 **A/N.**

Aku nge- _ship_ DoElli meski kalo main pasti ngincer Doctor buat jadi suami. AH TAPI GIMANA YA _FOR ME THEY'RE THE REAL DEFINITION OF A PERFECT COUPLE_.

Ditunggu komentarnya~


	8. harris x aja

**Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon.

 **Summary:** Hari ini, kebetulan, adalah 14 Spring.

 **spring fourteenth** oleh reycchi

* * *

 _ **harris x aja**_

.

.

.

Seharusnya, Harris mengirim kukis yang ia persiapkan untuk Aja ini sejak dua atau tiga hari yang lalu agar gadis itu menerimanya tepat pada tanggal empat belas.

Namun apa daya, belakangan ini Harris terlalu sibuk bertugas sebagai penjaga khusus. Ada tamu spesial untuk walikota, ayahnya, yang tinggal sementara di penginapan. Berhubung orang itu adalah orang yang amat _sangat_ penting, jadi Harris harus menjaganya terus dari pagi sampai sore. Malamnya, ia harus berpatroli keliling kota. Bagaimana mau membuat kukis?

 _Tidak apa-apa deh, terlambat satu kali_ , batin Harris sambil berjalan menuju pantai sambil membawa hadiahnya. Masalah kirim-mengirim barang di Kota Mineral, tentu saja, Zack-lah ahlinya.

"Permisi," ucap Harris sambil membuka pintu pondok tempat Zack dan Won tinggal.

"Selamat datang, Harris!" sapa Won yang setia duduk di balik konter berupa dus apel. "Kau datang di saat yang tepat! Aku baru dapat kiriman apel-apel baru dengan rasa yang amat sangat nikmat. Mau membelinya?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Harris sopan. "Aku datang ke sini untuk bertemu Zack."

"Abaikan saja penjual apel itu," sahut Zack cepat. Won mendengus sebal. "Ada apa, Harris? Mau mengirim sesuatu?"

"Ya ... kukis untuk Aja," senyum Harris. "Seperti biasa."

"Eh? Bukankah kau biasanya mengirim kukis dua atau tiga hari sebelum tanggal empat belas?"

Harris meringis. "Ada beberapa kendala, tapi kau bisa memastikan kukis itu sampai kan, Zack?"

"Tentu saja!" angguk Zack semangat. "Dia akan menerimanya dalam dua hari lagi!"

Harris merajut senyum tipis. Meski dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Aja saat menerima kukis itu, setidaknya dia tahu bahwa dia sudah cukup senang dengan fakta bahwa Aja _menerimanya_.

.

.

.

 _ **harris x aja: fin  
next: kai x popuri**_

* * *

 **A/N.**

Harris: _The Man Who Can't Be Moved_. /nak

Ditunggu komentarnya!


	9. kai x popuri (bonus lillia!)

**Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon.

 **Summary:** Hari ini, kebetulan, adalah 14 Spring.

 **spring fourteenth** oleh reycchi

* * *

 _ **kai x popuri  
(bonus lillia!)**_

.

.

.

"Bu! Ada kiriman paket!" seru Popuri setelah menerima tamu di Peternakan Poultry yang rupanya hanya Zack, datang mengantarkan paket.

"Untuk siapa?" tanya Lillia sambil menghampiri anak gadisnya itu. Rick menatap kedua kotak yang dipegang Popuri dengan curiga. Ia _tahu_ salah satunya dari siapa.

"Satu untuk ibu, satu untukku," ucap Popuri sambil menyerahkan kotak yang bertuliskan nama ibunya kepada Lillia. Popuri menatap kakaknya lalu menjulurkan lidah. "Untuk kakak tidak ada!"

"Siapa juga yang mau?" balas Rick sambil merebut kotak milik Popuri. "Ini pasti dari Kai, 'kan?"

"Ah, kembalikan!"

Lillia membiarkan kedua anaknya bertengkar—dia sudah biasa dan terlalu lelah untuk sekadar melerai—sementara ia membuka kotak hadiahnya sendiri. Siapa yang tumben-tumbennya mengirim hadiah, ya? Lillia biasanya tidak pernah mendapat kiriman, apalagi di tanggal empat belas ini.

Di dalam kotak itu, Lilla mendapati sebungkus kukis, sebotol obat herbal, dan secarik kertas yang diselipkan di bawah bungkusan kukis. Diambilnya surat itu dan dibacanya.

 _Selamat Hari_ Thanksgiving _, Lillia. Aku belum berhasil menemukan obat untukmu, jadi aku mengirimkan obat lain dulu untuk menahan rasa sakitnya sementara ini. Maaf, aku belum bisa pulang. Titip Rick dan Popuri, ya. Tolong jangan beritahu mereka bahwa ini hadiah dariku. Nikmati kukismu._

Lillia mengerjap. Ini dari suaminya?

"Kembalikan!" seru Popuri sambil mengejar kakaknya berkeliling ruang tengah mereka. "Itu untukku, bukan untuk kakak! Kembalikan!"

"Kalau bukan dari Kai, akan kukembalikan!" balas Rick dengan nada tidak suka. "Kenapa sih kamu harus menyukai laki-laki menyebalkan itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa harus dia, dari sekian banyak laki-laki di Kota Mineral?!"

"Rick, hentikan." Lillia menghentikan langkah Rick dengan merentangkan tangan. "Kembalikan hadiah itu kepada adikmu. Kamu sudah mendapat hadiah saat _Thanksgiving_ bulan lalu, 'kan?"

Rick memasang wajah tidak suka. "Tapi, Bu—"

"Popuri juga tidak pernah mengambil hadiah yang Karen berikan padamu, 'kan?"

"Iya, berikan!" Popuri cepat-cepat mengambil hadiah untuknya dari tangan sang kakak sebelum Rick sempat bereaksi. Dibukanya kotak tersebut dan didapatinya, tentu saja, satu kotak kukis. "Aku mendapat hadiah _Thanksgiving_!"

Rick melengos, Lillia tertawa.

.

.

.

 _ **kai x popuri: fin  
next: stu x may**_

* * *

 **A/N.**

Entah kenapa rame aja ngebayangin Rick sama Popuri kejar-kejaran di dalem rumah tuh lucu gitu kayak kakak cowok ngisengin adik ceweknya (tapi Rick mah gak iseng, serius (...)).

Ditunggu komentarnya!


	10. stu x may

**Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon.

 **Summary:** Hari ini, kebetulan, adalah 14 Spring.

 **spring fourteenth** oleh reycchi

* * *

 _ **stu x may**_

.

.

.

Kebiasaan Stu dan May sehari-hari adalah bermain, tentu saja. Setiap sore, mereka akan bermain di depan gereja ditemani Carter yang memang selalu berinisiatif untuk mengawasi kedua anak itu.

"Hari ini aku melihat banyak orang yang memberikan hadiah!" ucap May dengan wajah polos. Ia menoleh kepada Carter. "Memangnya hari ini banyak yang berulang tahun, ya?"

Carter tergagap sejenak—teringat cinta terlarangnya, namun ia yakin May tidak tahu itu. "Bukan, May, hari ini adalah Hari _Thanksgiving_ , hari dimana laki-laki memberikan kukis kepada perempuan yang disukainya."

"Aku ingin kukis!" sorak May girang. "Apa kau akan memberikannya kepadaku, Carter? Kau menyukaiku, 'kan?"

Carter tersenyum kecil. "Pastor tidak ikut merayakan perayaan ini, May, jadi aku tidak akan memberikannya kepadamu meski aku menyukaimu."

 _Bohong besar_.

May merengut. Ia lalu menatap Stu. "Kau akan memberikannya kepadaku tidak, Stu? Kau menyukaiku, 'kan?"

Stu menggigit bibirnya, tidak menjawab May.

"Stu?"

"I-iya! Aku membuatnya!" Dengan wajah merah, Stu menyerahkan sekotak kukis yang telah ia buat bersama Ellen itu kepada sang gadis kecil. "M-maaf kalau tidak enak!"

"Waaah! Kukis!" pekik May senang. Diambilnya kotak kukis itu lalu dipeluknya si bocah lelaki. "Terima kasih, Stu!"

"Iya, iya! Duh, jangan memelukku begini, dong! Aku malu!"

Carter hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedua bocah di hadapannya itu.

.

.

.

 _ **stu x may: fin  
next: gray x mary**_

* * *

 **A/N.**

Stu si tsun dan May si rempong. /gagitu

Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


	11. gray x mary

**Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon.

 **Summary:** Hari ini, kebetulan, adalah 14 Spring.

 **spring fourteenth** oleh reycchi

* * *

 _ **gray x mary**_

.

.

.

Selesai bekerja, Gray buru-buru berlari menuju perpustakaan. Dia bekerja kelewat larut—salahkan kakeknya yang tadi pagi menghilang dulu sehingga Gray kelabakan sendiri—sehingga tidak bisa melakukan rutinitas sorenya: mengunjungi perpustakaan.

Kalau hal ini terjadi di hari-hari lain sih, Gray tidak masalah. Masalahnya, ini tanggal empat belas, loh. Hari _Thanksgiving_ , loh. Mana bisa dia melewatkannya begitu saja?

Gray harus menghela napas jutaan kali begitu tiba di depan perpustakaan. Ah, sial, satu menit lagi tutup! Sial, sial, sial, mengapa ia harus sial di hari ini, sih?! Hari-hari lain sajalah!

"Loh, Gray?"

Gray membatu. Jangan bilang kalau—

"Sedang apa?" tanya Mary sambil mengunci pintu perpustakaan. "Oh, tadi kamu tidak ke sini. Sibuk sekali di toko, ya?"

"Mary, aku ..." Jeda, Gray mengusap tengkuknya. Duh, Gray tidak siap mental. Kalau dia tadi sempat membaca di dalam perpustakaan dulu setidaknya kan dia bisa memupuk keberanian untuk memberikan kukis yang telah ia buat kepada Mary. "Aku ..."

"Mau meminjam buku? Aku bisa menambah jam buka perpustakaan kalau kaumau."

"Bukan." Gray memejamkan mata. "Aku ..."

Duh, kenapa sulit sekali sih memberikan sekotak kukis saja?

Mary memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Iya?"

 _Masa bodoh, deh!_

Gray menyodorkan kukis buatannya yang telah dibungkus rapi. "Selamat Hari _Thanksgiving_!"

Lalu ia lari secepat kilat menuju penginapan setelah Mary menerimanya.

Melihat itu, Mary melantunkan tawa kecil lalu berbisik, "Terima kasih."

.

.

.

 _ **gray x mary: fin  
next: cliff x ann**_

* * *

 **A/N.**

Curiga Rasya bakal ngelewatin semua _chapter_ dan langsung baca _chapter_ ini (...) /gagitu

Ditunggu komentarnya!


	12. cliff x ann

**Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon.

 **Summary:** Hari ini, kebetulan, adalah 14 Spring.

 **spring fourteenth** oleh reycchi

* * *

 _ **cliff x ann**_

.

.

.

"Gray, kau kenapa?" tanya Cliff saat mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan di persimpangan dekat toko swalayan. "Habis dikejar hantu?"

Kesal, Gray menghajar sobatnya itu. "Aku tidak takut hantu."

"Tapi kau takut perempuan," sambung Cliff sekenanya. "Jangan-jangan—OH! Kau habis memberikan cokelat, ya?"

Wajah Gray spontan memerah. "Tidak usah disinggung lagi."

Cliff terkekeh. "Apa sulitnya memberikan cokelat pada perempuan?"

Gray mendelik. "Lakukan saja, tidak usah banyak bicara."

"Tenang, akan kuberikan di penginapan nanti."

Setibanya di penginapan, hal pertama yang kedua pemuda itu lihat adalah Ann sedang mengelap meja restoran. Tampaknya restoran baru saja tutup sehingga gadis itu masih sibuk.

"Perhatikan dan pelajari," bisik Cliff kepada Gray sebelum pria bersurai cokelat itu menghampiri Ann. "Hai, Ann."

"Hai," balas Ann sambil menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. Ia menengok ke belakang Cliff, melihat sosok Gray di sana. "Kalian baru pulang? Sudah makan?"

"Aku tidak makan malam," sahut Gray buru-buru.

"Aku sudah," jawab Cliff santai. "Kau sendiri?"

"Sudah," senyum Ann. "Kalian mau langsung ke atas, aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi, aku masih harus—"

"Ann," potong Cliff cepat. Dia mengeluarkan sekotak kukis lalu memberikannya kepada sang gadis. "Selamat Hari _Thanksgiving_."

"Oh!" Ann menerima kotak itu dengan wajah merah. "T-terima kasih."

Cliff mengangguk santai. "Semoga kau menikmatinya, ya."

Ann tersenyum. "Tentu!"

Setelahnya, Cliff pamit naik ke atas lebih dulu—bersama Gray tentunya. Begitu mereka tiba di tangga, Cliff menyikut temannya itu. "Dan begitulah, Bung, cara memberikan cokelat."

"Aku tidak kagum," balas Gray gengsi. "Kau tidak membuatnya terkesan spesial, Bung. Kau malah membuatnya kelihatan seperti cokelat yang wajib diberikan."

"Ah, kau hanya iri."

"Tidak, kau memang terlihat seperti itu tadi."

"Aku akan pura-pura tidak mendengarmu."

"Terserah."

Sementara itu, Ann masih tidak bisa menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya.

.

.

.

 _ **cliff x ann: fin  
spring fourteenth: FIN**_

* * *

 **A/N.**

Akhirnya semua sudah diceritakan xD mohon maaf kepada Gotz, Barney, Won, Zack, Mayor, dan Doug yang gak diceritakan 14 Spring-nya (...) soalnya ceweknya udah abis /GAGITU.

Oh iya, Kappa juga nggak dapet cerita. Ya habis gimana dong, masa ceweknya dikasih timun. /HEH

Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
